


Voltron New Generation Season 1

by FireDragon123



Series: Voltron New Generation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After the galaxy war, Hunk and Shay are parents, Keith and Lance are parents, Multi, This series won’t die even when Voltron is over, Voltron OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon123/pseuds/FireDragon123
Summary: After the war...





	Voltron New Generation Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is the first chapter of “Voltron New Generation” season 1. Plz know this is my first fan fic so plz don’t rally up if I mess up. I’m a human too. If you want to support my work, plz read and give constructive criticism so I could improve my work. Thanks! (P.s if you saw my trailer, then congrats you already hate this considering the forth wall jokes and musicals but that was for fun! I admit it was the most dumbest trailer for a Voltron show, but it was fun to make! What!? Can’t I have some fun! *Sigh* Fine, Ill give you a the real trailer next time and not a troll. I just need to steal Michael Bay’s explosions and “DUNNN! music” from his copy pased repeats of transformers movies and I’m done. Since our trailers think we have short attention spams, then I’m just doing what they do because we still fall for them.)
> 
> Question #1: Is this fanfic gonna include horrible forth wall jokes and sarcasm mixed in with musical numbers?  
> Answer #1: As much as I like forth wall humor, it’s kinda a tricky thing to pull off in a series. You could do it, I mean I heard people totally like it if done right. Also, some of my characters will have sarcasm for musicals, while I do like putting them in, I won’t put it as much as the trailer makes you believe because that’s gonna make too much filler.
> 
> Question #2: Why did you make Valentina look like a Mary Sue?  
> Answer #2: If were gonna be honest, all of the characters I showed are basically cardboard cut outs of what I’m actually making. Again, it was all for fun! I enjoyed it! Writing a book is all about being inspired and getting your imaginations and creativity just flow onto your page. NOT forcing yourself to write and then erasing huge paragraphs of it untill it’s perfect.
> 
> Question #3: Was one of your palident really based on a Youtuber?  
> Answer #3: Not exactly what I meant like in the trailer. Ok, look I was her fan for a long time. The first video I watched wasn’t her first, (it was the Pokémon shorts she animated) and I really enjoyed it! But, due to complications of school I didn’t got that much time to watch her videos a lot. So one day, I decided that it’s time to check up on her and see how she’s doing. And I saw this video in one of them, (“Why don’t i have a face reveal”) OH MY GOD THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING! And then she made a song called “Empty” which I really like cause it’s super catchy and it does bring in a good lesson.
> 
> Question #4: What do you think about Shiro x Allura?  
> Answer #4: I honestly don’t have problems with it, I actually like it, besides Klance of course. I used to ship it along side klance, and even when I stopped I still supported it! How I got into it is a mistery as I don’t remember how I got into it I just herd of it, saw the fan art, watch Voltron and really like it. Allura is a strong women which I dont really see in princesses (well now a days we do get them they still always have to follow the guy x princess thing that is getting old and we need more single princesses) Shiro may look tough with his missing arm, but in reality he’s a big calm space dad I feel like. Allura to me is also felt like a space mom in season one in my opinion so yea.
> 
> Question #5: What are the weapons based on?  
> Answer #5: I didn’t really elaborate in the weapons because I didn’t want to spoil that much so I’m gonna be going over them. Each weapon has to do with history. I chose each weapons based off past events. First we got the longbow and arrow of Liam. “The earliest known example of a longbow was found in 1991 in the Ötztal Alps with a natural mummy known as Ötzi. His bow was made from yew and 1.82 meters (72 in) long; the body has been dated around 3300 BC,” Wikipedia saids. I already talked about Valentina’s weapon but I’ll try keeping it short. Damascus swords were forged from Wootz steel ingots, introduce from India and Sri Lanka. These swords are known with their water like patterns, but way they make them got lost into history. Now a days, people are trying to uncover the way to make them and duplicate the metal, but so far we find even weirder things about it. Like how science found out that they have nanowires and carbon nanotubes. Also Tsunami’s weapon is based off a Muzzle Loading Musket (also known as Kentucky Rifle) which were used during the Revolutionary Warand the American Cival War. The Whip Jay had is based in her history which we’ll get to later on in the story. Cristina’s mace was devolved during the “Upper Paleolithic” by super gluing sharp things in a club and as time goes on that basic club I use for baseball turns into a weapon warriors carry. So yea, hope this clears it up.
> 
> Bonus Question: Why do you post your chapters so late?  
> Bonus Ansewer: I have school and I’m already getting dumped with homework so that’s why I’ll be posting late. Sorry, I’ll try posting earlier nest time.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Allura sat in her room, with a small book and a pencil in her hand. “Only I, Shiro and Coran know. No one else but us,” she thought as she writes it down. “But, did we do the right choice? Were there any other choices we could’ve done, right?” The question still brings doubt in Allura. There was no other choice. 

Here’s what happen...

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

February 15th 2007(because Voltron has no date I’m just gonna assume that it’s set in a futuristic 2007 :p .)

I sat in the side of the table, waiting for Shiro to come in. A lot of things happened after the war. We got the Alteans back together, all of the galaxies are saved from Zarkon and his wife Haggar and son Lotor, we saved the Earth from being destroyed, and everyone is going alright.... almost alright. When Shiro finally came in, he sat down in front of Allura with a small smile, “Hello Allura,” he said. I forced a smile.

“Greetings Shiro,” I responded. There was a small frown in the corner of his lips. Did Shiro already saw though me?

“So, are we gonna talk about this?” He said, giving me a cup of coffee from his robotic hand. He did saw through me. I took a sip on my coffee and sighed. Everything is going alright except for the garla.

After a long pause, I admitted, “I’m still troubled by the remaining garla, it’s hard for everyone to except them after the war.” Shiro’s frown deepened.

“We can’t blame all of them,” Shiro saids. “Some part of them didn’t want to because they knew it was wrong, they just got blinded revenge was the answer they chose.”

“And we know how that turned out,” I said, gazing down at my coffee. “I can’t blame them if they were fearful of speaking up. You saw the remaining Garla, some of them even have kids of their own.” Shiro nodded. Silence filled the room.

Finally Shiro spoke up, “So what do we do? We already tried making a peace contract. That didn’t work, at the end of the day, the remaining Garla are going to hide and wither away.” I looked right at him, shocked. He’s not the type to give up that easily.

“What!? Are you kidding? No! I will not except that!” I said, mixed with shock at what Shiro said.

Shiro calmly spoke, “We’ve done all we can, but the war already made a mark, and we have to deal with the aftermath.” He looked down at his coffee, not wanting to see the shock in my face.  
“Why are you giving in now?” I said, my voice sounding a bit too harsh. “You never gave up on Keith when he was young. You never gave up on Lance when he was self doubtful. You never gave up on Hunk with his self confidence issues. You never gave up on Pidge when she wanted to find her parents. You never gave up on me when I was having doubts on Voltron itself. Why are you going up now!?” “Allura, this war was far different from the palidents, lots of things happen, some things you can’t change,” Shiro replied, his eyes moved to his robotic hand. His expression emotionless on the outside, but inside is all the memories that had happen during the years of fighting, blood, and death. My eyes soften, I can’t blame him for thinking that. The poor guy was probably dieing inside while still helping everyone try to cope with the aftermath of the war. The war that is tearing up the remaining Garla who wanted no part of it. The war that almost killed off all of the Alteans. The war that no one should go through. The worst part is that Shiro’s right, there is nothing we can do. Then, after a while, a lightbulb pulsed in my brain, clicking the puzzles together.

“I have an idea,” I said finally after a long thought. “Why don’t we use my Altean magic to change history.” Shiro finally looked up at me.

“I don’t belive it’s a good idea,” he saids simply, now looking up.

“Think about it! If we did, no one would remember anything about the war. It would be a history of how aliens and humans made an alliance and over time made what we have now, this is the only choice we have, think of what future everyone would have if they all know about this. Keith and Lance have twins and Hunk and Shay have a daughter. What about them?” I convince. I can’t imagine what would happen to the garla. And, Keith is half Garla. Sure his mom was part of the blades and did helped fight Lotor, she and the rest are a small group compared to what the garla used to have. Not to mention Keith and Lance’s biological twins would also have garla running in their blood. Would something bad happen to them? My mind was racing. There is a long pause in the room, why isn’t he responding? (P.s as much as I agree that Kolivan came from the blades, those blades are a small group of garland compared to the ones in the Galra empire, I don’t think a lot of people would just like one group of Galra when they are other Galra out there. Anyways, back to the story)

Finally, Shiro responded with a sigh, “Very well then. If this is the chose we have to do, then I’ll help you.” A reassuring smile came on his face. I sighed in relief.

“We can’t tell anyone, it’s just you, me and Coran. Promise?” I said

“Promise,” Shiro responded

“You think this is a good idea princess?” Coran asked as he finished powering up the M.T (Memory Techanger. Yes, I called it a M.T just so I don’t have to keep calling it “The Machine” I mean, it’s totally a cool name for something that replaces history.) “You know what will happen once we use it.”

“I know Coran, but it’s the only way the universe could finally have peace,” I replied, placing two magic filled books in the M.T, one filled with new memories and the other blank. Pressing each button with ease as the code goes on screen and setting the books which’s soon gonna bring the magic through air and space. The suites will keep only us ineffective from the magic poured from the books. Each with their own color. 

“Ready?” Shiro asks. Coran and I nodded, as I finish the last few codes and let the magic spreed.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

I closed my book and sighed, laying my head against the soft fluffy pillow. Everything is going 100% alright. The garla arent going to be hiding and everyone forgot about the war... well almost everyone. So why do I feel doubt that maybe this is a bad idea. I shook my head. “This was a good idea, it was the only idea,” I repeat myself, hoping that the lie I put in is the truth. “Tomorrow, everything will be just fine, humans and aliens live together in peace, there’s nothing wrong,” I wispers to myself as I drift off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can’t belive this is a decent fanfic chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you would like to help, plz give constructive criticism. So as you can notice, my character and theme is history, myths, legends, stories, music, memories/expressions and art. Art and music because it’s part of who I am. Stories because I like telling stories while creating art so I could get more deep. History because it shaped us and who we are, and myths and legends are really interesting. I say memories because that’s a big part of our lives. Some are happy and joyful, others we felt sad and helpless, expressions are a big part of a character. The only subject you won’t see me with is philosophy, because then I’ll be reading long boring books made by grumpy people who thought to much.  
> So, why did I make the “forget about big tragic war history, learn nothing and repeat the war again” plot? Well, it’s mainly because I don’t see many people going deeper into this. Oh yea, they say we must document these things because they are bad things we must learn and we need to remember them so we don’t do it again (like for ex. WW2 and 9/11) Well, we talk why we shouldn’t repeat history, but we don’t really look deeper into it. Like, if we forgot that the galaxy war in Voltron never happened, will it happen, how could it happen, how do you play them out? These are things we need to explore more and just saying we need to document them because we could repeat it without going into further details won’t bring down furthermore why history is important. What do you think?
> 
> UPDATE: I edited it so some parts aren’t as rushed out. So there are a few changes. Also, I got an challenge for you. As of now I’m working on chapter 2, brainstorming and drafting it and other boring stuff like that. As this series goes on, you will see song reference, Broadway musical references, symbolism and lots more. (I kinda changed my mind, there will be references) So, the challenge is to find them each chapter and comment down below what symbolism did you found and what does it represent. For music and songs and references, you will know there is one in the story when I tell you in the “Notes” and you have to guess what song it is and the artist based on the script. (NO USING GOOGLE OR ANY OTHER WEBSITE!!! [your gonna use it anyways aren’t you. God damit]) You can find out if the answers right in the next chapter I’ll be posting. Okay, thanks for reading this (again if you wanted to see the changes)! Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
